Posse talk:Brotherhood of Justice (PSN)
WWII Veteran85 06:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hello everyone ! Sheriff/Leader Veteran here and i would like if we could all READ the rules as these are a vital part of taking part in our clan as we try to stay a friendly clan and will not like for you to Team kill, Kill innocents, Kill women, Slaughter innocent/netrual animals as this will raise wanted level, So basically everything that raises wanted level. Also what i would like to put up here is that we are thinking about alot more features for the clan so if yu have any feel free to step foward and bring up with a sheriff and he will bring it foward to irish_gentleman. Also what our clan does prefer is that you stick to non automatic or guns like the Mauser or High Power pistols as this is a sign of easy kills and not that much effortso preferably using no skill and as i use the LeMat Revolver and irish_gentleman uses the Schofield revolver we try to set the best example we are not saying you have to do this but we do encourage it as it shows skill. Also as people who have played on a server with me (WWII_Veteran85) will know that i am a lvl 50 and i am always killing benji (our nemesis) as he has now declared clan war on us so do SHOOT ON SIGHT no questions, as we always used to meet up or stay at Beechers Hope well as everybody who knows that glitch will know as it has been patched. Everybody who wishes to know more im always here to answer questions im always on the website or email me at deanlarken@hotmail.com or contact me directly for a immediat (or almost if im not away) WWII_Veteran85. Thank you everbody who reads this and if you are wondering how to become a sheriff/leader you must never rage quit or team kill or kill innocents and must always be able to think on the spot when opposed with a threat. Thank you for reading this i do appolgise fr any spelling mistakes my spelling isnt the best but i must point out i have 100% respect and gratitude to irish_gentleman who made our page and the clan and helpd getting it together and let me return after a long time away so a big thanks to him and to luckyshot112 for letting me have some of his land so any comments just contact meon here or my other early stated contact also OUR CLAN HAS A HIGH TOLERANCE LEVEL FOR RACISM IM BRITISH AND IRISH IS AMERICAN SO WE HAVE PEOPLE STATIONED ALL AROUND THE WORLD ANY RACISM AND YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME. Thank you for your time Hello do you have PSN? If so i would like to join you but i can be your ally and back you up with what ever you may need. My clan name is NorthDakotaDeath please message me on my clan page for the consultion. -blockfan43 sorry, that last message was supposed to be on your talk page A MESSAGE FOR IRISH= well in your absence irish, obviosly you are blistfully unaware on what has been going on. Your posse is no more, and hellraiser us and WW11 have formed a new posse, 'the soviets'. we had also decided if you were to return you would be mocked and were branded a traitor. Your members is 0. Please get the facts right and get a job, get a wife and get a life, thanks :)